Waterfall
by s.s.harry
Summary: Ginny’s in another time. People are hectic, Hermione is searching for her. Ginny and the Hermione meet The Marauders, a group of rock n’ roll playing pranksters. What happens if they are lost in time with their friend? Simple, do as Ginny’s been told.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Waterfall

Author: S.S.Harry

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here that is familiar, that includes songs, characters, building, etc. However I do own Artiemus Alexandra for this character is a figment of my imagination; the plot is as well.

Summary: Ginny's in another time. People are hectic, Hermione and Artiemus are searching for her. Ginny and the girl meet The Marauders, a group of rock n' roll playing pranksters. What happens if they are lost in time with their friend? Simple, do as Ginny's mind said: _follow the waterfall…_

(A/N: I'm using my time zone, which is Pct -4 hours I believe)

Monday, 11/14/04 08:38:00

You terrify me. Honestly you do. I'm so scared. Maybe I should introduce myself perhaps. I am Geneva Molly Weasley. I'm 15 years old, I have red hair, and my eyes were brown (I'll explain it later) but are now a unnatural blue. I am the youngest in my family and I'm the most overlooked also.

I guess that is one reason I don't trust you. No one's watching me right now, making sure that you're only a harmless book. I can imagine you laughing at me right now, thinking "what a silly little girl, who is afraid of their own diary?"

I am.

Perhaps I should tell you my story; you are after all my new diary.

When I was a little girl there was always a marking on my shoulder, it would get irritated from time to time of course, nothing great about the marking really. But what it may mean, I shudder to think of. It always got me what I wanted of course, which I clearly didn't understand. Now I do. It's a feeling that people give me all the time nowadays: Pity.

At age 11 I got my first diary . You can only imagine how excited I was. I got home and began to write. It wrote back you know. And I was so entranced by it's magic I couldn't see it as dangerous; after all it was a harmless book.

Wrong.

This so called harmless book used me, it manipulated me, it tried to take my soul even, how could something so horrible be smuggled into Hogwarts? Why how about an innocent 1rst year. Malfoy was clever for this one I must admit, but I wonder, was it his idea or HIS idea? That's impossible, he doesn't even know me, does he?

Questions, questions, oh so many questions, how do I find them when there is no one to answer?

FOLLOW THE WATERFALL.

I have no Idea why I wrote that. It just appeared into my mind an d I placed it upon this paper.

Anyway this character was a soul within the pages of a book. The soul that tried to become shelled. The soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldermort if he scrambled the letters around. It was a neat trick he'd taught me. Now what does this have to do with my scar? Everything. The exact marking says TMR.

I must go now, class will start soon.

GW

Ginny placed a heating spell on the book to dry the pages before shutting the book closed and placing it in her bag. She fastened her cloak, covering her black long sleeved shirt and slacks. Checking her reflection in the mirror she cleared any form of sleep in her eyes. Satisfied she left the peace of her small dormitory and entered the chaos of the outside world.

She walked into the great hall without much notice, people were focused on their own lives and their own business, in which Ginny was grateful for. She sat down, grabbing a piece of toast and a hot cup of coffee. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked around and came face to face with the sallow skinned dark eyed potions master.

"Professor Snape sir," she greeted.

"Ms. Weasley," he said, nodding.

He looked reluctant to tell her something. She sat expectantly, masking her curiosity as to why he came to greet her. He took a deep breath. Ginny looked past him and saw Lupin watching with him with utmost interest.

"Ms. Weasley I have seen your previous grades in my class and I must say that they are rather impressive for a Gryffindor, not only do you surpass your grade level you've achieved a grade much higher than Mister Malfoy or Miss Granger could ever achieve. With this type of work I feel it my duty to offer you my apprenticeship as to make sure such talent does not go to waste."

Ginny was stunned. Her, Potions Master?

'Ginny Weasley, Potions Master. It has a nice ring to it,' she thought to herself.

"I accept your offer Master Snape, I agree to study your work and help alongside of you and assist in other potions works such as making potions for the medic-witch and organizing work for your students, in hopes of achieving the title potions master," she said.

"Good, I shall leave you with the paperwork and owl you mother and father immediately, you are after all still a minor and in need of their permission."

She nodded and he took his leave. She looked through the papers reading fine print and all terms. Hermione sat next to her, reading over shoulder.

"Oh my, Ginny is that an apprenticeship form? How ever did you manage that? Which teacher has given you the offer?" Hermione said, looking as if she were about to explode from excitement.

"Professor Snape," Ginny said.

Hermione's face went blank with confusion which Ginny felt was rather amusing.

"Professor Snape? Our Professor Snape? As in Master Snape, potions master of the Master Association, internationally known, Order of Merlin, 3rd class?" Hermione asked surprised.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione.

"You memorised his whole title?"

Hermione looked at Ginny sheepishly, "It's a habit dearest Ginny."

Ginny walked to class, but couldn't help but notice Professor Lupin's intense stare as he watched her leave…

__

'Damn it, 'tis nearly time isn't it? Oh poor girl. That poor sweet artistic little girl. Maybe I'll show her what she taught me later…'

TBC


	2. Chapter2

(A/N: Every music title you down here are suggestions for good music compliments of your author.)

Monday, 11/8/04 14:20:15

Class has just ended. I've been dying to tell you about it. I've been offered to be an apprenticeship for Professor Snape. Professor Snape is internationally known for his skills in Potions, not to mention he's in the Master Association, I must say it is a great honour.

However, I am slightly confused, why did he pick me? A Gryffindor nonetheless, but also a Weasley? Should I really trust him? Is it really intelligent to put my life in the hands of a Death Eater? He says he's a spy, but for which side I sometimes wonder.

My parents seem to trust him, just hours after he sent the owl I had a reply letter sent. They seem particularly keen on my acceptance they even sent me congratulation gift. My mother sent me some chocolate truffle and some money. I love her chocolate truffle, it warms my heart to know that she cares.

My father sent me something very special, he loves 60s music. I have received Led Zeppelin- Early days& Later Days; Iron Butterfly- In Agada Da Vida; I've also received some Beatles and Rolling Stones, The Doors, and Pink Floyd- Dark Side of the Moon. I wonder where he got the money, to get them and a CD player. All He wrote was: Don't tell your mother. Therefore I know that there is some sort of magical component within. My brilliant, brilliant father, such talent wasted away in a 8 by 8 cubicle, he has the ambition, why won't he use it?

Professor Lupin's state was unnerving today. He looks at me as though I remind him of someone. And earlier I heard him gasp in shock about something but fell silent quickly. I wonder what it is that he knows. Whatever it is, I'm obviously involved. It disturbs me to know that something important in which includes me is about to happen yet I haven't a clue as to what is about to happen. I shudder to think of what it is that disturbs Lupin so, he is such a calm teacher.

Oddly enough he pulled me aside after class and he- well he sang to me. I am confused, what did that have to do with anything? He has a soothing voice however, it was oddly pleasant. When I asked him how he learned, he just smiled and said, "Someone pushed me to let the monster out within." Let the monster out within, what does that mean? Does he mean the wolf? Or is it something that we all have inside?

I must yet again depart dearest diary, for I am to be at dinner soon and I have practice today. Farewell.

GW

Ginny closed her diary placing it in her bag and left the room. As she walked she swore she heard a whisper.

__

Follow the waterfall…

"What?" Ginny said, freezing.

__

Follow the waterfall, what lies beyond it is beyond your wildest dreams….

"Wait, what waterfall?" Ginny asked. Silence greeted her. "Hello?" she said, turning around checking to if someone was pulling a prank on her.

"Little Geneva Weasley really has gone mad," said an oily voice. A young girl slightly older than Ginny was leaning against the wall, cigarette in her mouth. She had on a black leather jacket and a Goth-like skirt complete with green and black striped socks that went up her thigh, and knee high boots. She had green streaks in the front of her hair. And dark green eyes that reminded Ginny of the trees from the Forbidden Forest.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? This is a no-smoking facility," Ginny demanded. She chuckled lightly, raising a thin eyebrow at Ginny. "I know who you are Ginny Weasley," she said smirking. "Yet the question is who are you," Ginny said.

"Solve my riddles, then I'll tell you who I am," she said. Ginny rolled her eyes, she really didn't feel like playing games. "Well either that or I could just kill you," she said, making it sound like a joke, but her eyes told all. "Very well then, it seems I haven't a choice, shoot," Ginny said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Pianos, quills, sparring, and magic, all different but-" she looked at Ginny awaiting an answer.

Ginny rolled her eyes. That was too simple. "They all use your hands." "Correct." Her eyes seemed to brighten slightly. "The moment you live for-" she looked at Ginny again. "Doesn't live for you," Ginny said.

"Good, one more," she said. She said, her eyes glowing just a bit brighter. " 'follow the Waterfall to the sands of time' spelled backwards is pronounced-" She looked at Ginny expectantly.

Ginny thought for a moment before carefully saying, " _Emit fos d nas eh tol la fre taw eh twol lof."_

The girl smiled, her eyes turning an unnatural green. Ginny felt a gust of magic overtake her. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. "Correct. See you at school Geneva," the girl said. She began to blend in with the magic. "What's going on? Take me with you!" Ginny shouted, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Is it dead or is it sleeping?"

"It's a girl you idiot, no an 'it'."

"Well looks who's moody today…"

"Guys, she's coming around."

Fours silhouettes began to form in front of Ginny's watery eyes. The sunlight burned her eyes and she shut them tight. Sunlight? Where is she? She kept them shut, hoping to block them out. "Hey lady, are you okay?" asked a kind voice. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing an sandy brown haired person with grey eyes hidden behind glasses. "Professor Lupin sir!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and into a choking hug.

"It was so weird, there was the green light and this weird girl I don't even know whether she was human or not and oh my god it was so scary, I had no idea where I was thank you so much for finding me!" She said quickly. "Excuse me miss, " He choked out, she was squeezing the air out of him. "I haven't a clue as to whom this professor is, but I think that we need to take you to the Hospital Wing, you seem to be hallucinating, I'm no professor," He said.

Ginny released him hearing that he was indeed not her beloved professor. That was the first time she'd ever been that close to a stranger since, since, since forever. She blushed slightly. "I apologize, you just looked, familiar," Ginny said, staring at the ground. "It's no big," He said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," he said shaking her hand.

"Remus?" She asked, looking at him. Oh that was why he was so familiar, well… this is new. She began to hyperventilate and yet again, passed out. "You're great with the ladies Moony," said his dark haired friend sarcastically. "Bite me you square. Padfoot, you didn't see the look on her face? She looked at me like I was somebody she knew," Remus said, thoughtfully. "And what was all that 'Professor Lupin Sir'? She got the surname right, but you can't be a professor, you're an idiot," Padfoot said, scratching his head.

His two friends whom had only observed the situation to this point sniggered. Remus rolled his eyes. He muttered something around the likes of 'stupid is what stupid does.' After chuckling for a moment they fell silent. "So, err... What do we do now? Any ideas James?" Remus asked, looking at Raven haired boy with hazel eyes.

"How about we wait until she comes around again, just keep from talking to her Moony, we've already seen how she reacts to you," James said half serious, half joking. "Hey, how about we just hex anyone who passes by," said a short blonde one.

They looked at him surprised, he never had any type of independent ideas. "What a brilliant idea Wormtail," Padfoot said. They leaned back on the tree that was behind then, Remus sitting down and pulling out a large novel. They waited five minutes, nothing happening.

"Prongs, oh prongs, he loves to wear thongs," sang Padfoot. "I do not," James said defensively. "Sure you don't," he said, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "I'm bored," James said annoyed.

"Hey, let's write on our buts so when we go in we can flash 'have a nice day!' at the whole school," Padfoot said. "Now that's the most intelligent idea ever," Said Remus looking up from his book. "It'll be fun," James said.

"Count me out boys," Remus said, returning to his book. "Oh, come on, you put the 'Moon' in Moony," James said. "Don't think so," He said. "Fine, sit here like a log, and leave us all alone," James said, letting out a mock sniff.

Remus sighed, "Who's got the pens?" Padfoot dug in his bag, pulling out a pack of thick, multicoloured felt tip pens. "Thanks," Remus said.

"Alright James, pull down your pants," Remus said. "Why Moony I had no idea you were so kinky, right here in front of everybody?" James said mockingly. Remus tapped his foot impatiently as his friend chuckled slightly, pulling down his pants. "Okay, now hold still these things are cold…"

She opened her eyes to see the oddest thing she'd ever seen, Remus had several markers held between his teeth as he wrote on his friend's rear end.

"Err.. Am I disturbing anything?" Ginny asked, looking at them oddly. They jumped slightly Remus looking at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"No offence but can you get you hand off of me? I just have this reflex it takes a second to kick in and all but-" Ginny words trailed off as she grasped him by the wrist and twisted his arm back, pushing him to the ground. "Sorry, so sorry, my teacher had been showing teaching me to defend myself, sorry so sorry, he err.. Just kind of, err… sorry," Ginny muttered , getting off of him.

"No problem really," He breathed out, trying to lift his body up and finding that his arms were paralysed. "Why exactly can't I move my arms?" he asked her curiously. She poked a small spot on either side of his shoulder. She looked at him sheepishly. "Pressure points," she said.

He tried to move his arms again this time they moved. He looked up to see his friends hidden in the tree. Ginny's eyes followed his. Her blue eyes meeting hazel ones. They stared for what seemed an eternity. "Err… hi," said James.

"Hi," she breathed out "I'm James," He said, Jumping out of the tree. "Ginny," She said, shaking his hand.

She felt a jolt of electricity run through her hand and they wrenched their hands back. He obviously felt it too. There was an unnatural silence. As someone walked between them. "Hey I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," Padfoot said, giving her a grin. "Hello there," she said.

"I must say that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "Do you tell that to every girl you meet?" She asked. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was just tossed back in time by some green obsessed nut job so she had every right to be rude. "I mean if you really tell that to every girl you meet you need some new material," She said. He looked dumbfound as she pulled her hand out of her grasp.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

His friends sniggered slightly, staring at their friend who was looking at Ginny oddly. Ginny saw a small blonde boy who was a head shorter than her. "Hey, I'm Ginny, what's your name?" She said, smiling at him. His blue eyes looked around nervously. "Peter," he said, blushing slightly." "Nice to meet you Peter," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. He looked around to see whom she was referring to. Seeing no one else, he shook her hand. His hand was soft and clammy. She looked at him pityingly. He's just a scared little boy…

"Well now I still suggest a trip to Madame Promfey, that is, if you don't feel like fainting any more," Remus said. She nodded and they left.

__

'What the hell is happening to me?'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Wednesday, 11/08/83 15:45_

_Yes, above you read correctly, it is 1983. I'm ready to kill that chick! Who or what the hell was she? So allow me to recap. Some nut job with green hair and green clothes and many terribly green objects told me to answer her riddles or she'd kill me. The riddles were easy and then next thing I know I'm lying on the grass surrounded by a bunch of teenage boys. I found out that they were Sirius, Remus, and some guy named Peter. But the greatest shock was seeing James Potter, OMG it's Harry's dad I just cant believe it!_

_Sirius, of course was his annoying self, attempting to charm anything with boobs, and Remus was so kind. I feel bad for attacking him though. And then Peter, he was so nervous looking he was almost cute. I think that I'd like to befriend him, his friends don't seem to attempt to boost his self esteem much…_

_So Remus being the gentleman he was escorted me to Madame Promfey which the others, not wanting to be left out also came with me. Madame Promfey was busy so her intern, a young red haired girl somewhat taller than me with green eyes, Harry's eyes, took a look at me. According to her white robe her name is Lily. When she was done she seemed to notice that not only was Remus with me, but James and Sirius as well (Peter went to lunch). She rolled her eyes and began to talk to Remus about a book she was currently reading on Goblins. But now James is acting an ass and I wish to pay full attention so I'll stop here._

_Farewell._

_GW_

"James Potter you asshole just because you don't understand the oppression of the goblin kind doesn't mean you have to make fun of them!" Lily said, green eyes turning to slits as her fists were balled tight. "Hey all I said was that they're filthy little buggers," James said. "And you have met a goblin!" Lily demanded. "Um yeah, I believe his name is Professor Flitwick, duh" This cause a great uproar of laughter from Sirius. "Oh shut your fucking trap Black," Lily snapped at him.

"Hey you little wench you don't talk to me like that," Sirius said, his hand twitching towards his wand. Lily stepped forward. "you gonna hex me? Are you Black?" She pushed him roughly. "Gonna use an unforgivable huh? Some dark magic are you?" She nudged him again and he fell back two steps "Gonna show me something that your dear pure blood daddy showed you huh?" She said "You stupid bi-". And then SMACK. She had slapped Sirius across the face and knocked the wind out of him. And less than a second later there was a second smack and Lily was holding her face in disbelief as her right cheek turned an ugly purple.

"Oh my god Sirius hit a girl!" James exclaimed. But Sirius was still on the ground. Ginny was at full height glaring at Lily with a hate that rivaled Harry's loathing for Snape. "Don't you ever speak of purebloods in such a manner. You think you dislike oppression? You don't even have a fucking clue! Never talk to a pureblood like that you filthy mudblood!" Ginny spat at her. She then froze covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide in shock. She did a fast about face and ran.

"Oh my god I'm terrible, I just called someone a- a- mudblood," Ginny said, hands covering her face as she sat on a set of stairs near the dungeons. _I cant believe I said that, _she thought to herself. _I don't know what came over me, it was just the way she said it, as if being pureblooded was bad, as if she were above us… I-it just happened._ "Evans, Evans, Evans… tsk tsk you know it's not safe for little Gryffindor mudbloods to be in this area," came an oily voice. Ginny looked up. Tall and pale, a platinum blonde haired man clothed in black slacks and a black button up, head boy badge shining brightly stood tall with a look of amusement in his face. "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Ginny spat at him.

He looked confused. _This is not the little mudblood I'm used to… such a filthy mouth this girl has, not Evans like at all, _he thought to himself. "My dear I believe I have not met you I apologize I've mistaken you for someone else. you must be muggleborn to talk to a Malfoy like that, not knowing we're above you…" He was half talking to her half talking to himself. "But that red hair, those shabby robes, no your not muggleborn, you're a traitor, that must be it yes, I believe you are a relative of the Weasleys?" Malfoy asked his eyes traveling up her body sending shivers down her spine. Ginny merely nodded. "Thought so, shouldn't you be with the Gryffyndors?" He inquired.

"I uh… I haven't been sorted," Ginny said, this was partially true; she HAD been sorted, but that would be a good 18 years from now. "I just got here, I'm a transfer," Ginny said looking at him. Malfoy looked at her with a piercing stare as if he were using legimens to see whether Ginny was telling the truth. "Actually, he said thoughtfully, "Dumbledore did warn me of a girl exchange student coming somewhat late in the year. You should be able to catch up it hasn't been that long," Malfoy said again partially to himself and partially to her. _I wonder if he always does that,_ Ginny thought _switching from talking to someone to talking to himself. _

He beckoned for Ginny to follow him as he began ascending the stairs and leading her to the Headmaster's office. They came to the stone Gargoyle and he said with a roll of his eyes, "Sugar Daddy, I must warn you the Headmaster is a bit of a whack job," he said. Ginny giggled, wondering whether Dumbledore were more eccentric back in her time than now.

Malfoy knocked on the door at the top of the narrow staircase. "Enter," came Dumbledore's calm smooth voice. He opened the door. "Ah Lucius, and wonderful you've brought Ms. Weasley!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling pleasantly and adding a strange eeriness and contrasting greatly with his hot pink robes. "Sugar Daddy?" he offered, "A tad bit sticky for my old teeth but absolutely wonderful!" Ginny accepted one of the long caramel pops, and sucked on it enjoying the sweet goodness it had. "Please sit Ms. Weasley and you as well Lucius," Dumbledore said gesturing towards the two large comfy chairs in front of his desk. Ginny and Lucius sat down.

"Welcome Ms. Weasley, I trust you had a pleasant trip?" Dumbledore asked her politely. A look in his face told her that he already knows and there's no need to talk about it. "Yes it was very lovely. Wonderful view," Ginny said then returning to her candy. Dumbledore smiled. "Yes there are many types of scenic views that are absolutely mesmerizing aren't there Lucius?" "Huh what! Oh erm yeah," Lucius had been watching Ginny eat her candy with his mouth slightly open and had been brain dead to the world until Dumbledore mentioned his name.

_This isn't the graceful asshole Malfoy that we all know and hate,_ Ginny thought to herself in sheer amazement. _Must come along when he marries Narcissa. _"So Ms. Weasley, may I call you Ginny? Lets get you sorted shall we?" He removed the old battered Purple and starred hat off of a shelf near Fawkes perch, where the magnificent bird sat singing quietly. He placed the hat on her head. There was a long moment of silence.

_Oh my what a mind, what a mind, you have Gryffindor tendencies, but there are experiences you have, that only a Slytherin would have the mind to bear. Yes, very skilled as well of course Ravenclaw did always love that… And Hufflepuff oh no, no, no, you would never fit their, there's a question of you loyalty there… That definitely cancels out Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, as skilled as you are, you're not quite rational enough for that it must be yes, it must be…_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. Ginny stood stock still. _Slytherin why… what- _Ginny was about to ask the hat a question but the hat was already being removed off of her head by Dumbledore. "Well that settled," Dumbledore said, " Lucius will you show her to her rooms and then to the great hall for dinner?" Lucius nodded and beckoned for Ginny to yet again follow him.

They walked down many winding staircases until they were clothed in darkness. "Lumos" Ginny muttered, wand lighting the stone corridor. The continued walking. "Once you become familiar with walking down these halls you wont need wand light to move about. So far there are only a few people I know of that can navigate the whole school in the dark and that is Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and James Potter and the prat squad," Lucius said, his voice echoing off of the moist walls. "Here we are, see the runes here, this is the entrance, the password is Hassieth Assassthi," The wall opened showing a graceful redwood door which Malfoy prodded with is wand, which then dematerialized and led into a short tunnel in which light could be seen at the end.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked curiously. "It's something in parseltongue, we don't know, something Professor Slughorn, our head of house, had researched." Lucius shrugged and smoothed his hair back with his hand. The had entered a handsome room painted a forest green and had redwood paneling and a great redwood floor on which in the center of the triangular room lay a large carpet made of what Ginny suspected was the skin of a unicorn.

"You're room is up there," Lucius said pointing to a grand spiraling staircase with a green carpet made of crushed velvet. " The boys are over there," he pointed to a similar staircase except that this carpet had silver along it's edges. "And I'm on the Fifth floor behind the portrait of the four sprites of Magic. I'll wait for you to go see your room and change, then we can go to dinner." Ginny went up the stairs to the room that had her name and the names of a few other girls: Narcissa Black, Artimus , and Katrina Zabini. What really confused Ginny was the Artimus, how can someone have a last name of "?" ? shaking it off she entered the room, which seemed to have been decorated, instead of the dark green downstairs an odd light green that reminded Ginny of the inside of an avocado and a just as soft pink profile.

The four post bed on her far left had elegant white lace curtains and many silk covered pillows. Next to it was a large eggshell white vanity With a great mirror and many sets of silver combs and brushes of all sizes and a large container of powder.

The bed on the right of that one has black lace curtains, two pillows and a green shag comforter so dark it almost looked black. In front of it was also a vanity, made with dark wood. It had a small mirror and many odd scratches on it done with a razor blade laying on it, the inscriptions looked like odd runes of some sort. On this desk were many stacks of paper and a carton cigarettes.

The bed to the right of Ginny had lavender curtains made of a sort of velvet and a lavender and black quilt on it. The vanity in front of that was larger than either of the other vanities and had many shelves full of different makeup sorted by color, it also had several sets of brushes made of what looked to Ginny like the bone of some animal.

On the far right end, the bed which Ginny assumed was hers, had pink and white lace curtains and on the bed where many pink and white satin covered pillows and a large pink and white comforter. There was a small vanity in front of it, also pink and white which had a single set of combs and brushes and some makeup.

She then noticed 4 closets, and she went to the one labeled, GW. She pulled out a simple black dress and put it on, pinning her Slytherin badge to it and putting on a pair of silver hoop earrings and a matching necklace with a black pendant (shocked that it all fit, Ginny assumed Dumbledore had set this up for her). Switching from her sneakers into a pair of black pumps and running the brush through her hair to make a bun, she went back down stairs to meet a waiting Lucius.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wednesday 11/08/83 19:22_

_Well Dumbledore got me settled in fast, and guess what? I'm in SLYTHERIN. Harry and Ron would have an aneurysm if they ever found out. But I think what would drive them to insanity is to know that Lucius Malfoy-, that's Prince asshole's wonderful father King Asshole- was very enthusiastic about feeling me up under the dinner table. Weird huh? And James and his friends, well they didn't react much when they saw me, waved and stuck their tongues out at Severus Snape (whose hair went rainbow and dread falled with man many ribbons afterwards; and there was blonde as well… Coincidence?). _

_I met two out of three of my room mates. They say that they've never seen the one called Artemis though they've always shared the room with her since 1rst year. Both are very beautiful. Katrina Zabini (who is betrothed to the Zabini boy since birth so they've always called her Zabini) is tall with the most beautiful, smooth and unblemished skin I've ever seen and long French braided hair. She wears a lot of makeup but it only adds to her natural beauty and her mystique. She is taller than any girl I have seen, tall and slender just like a model. She is friendly and smiles at me warmly and begins ranting about my hair and makeup immediately after formalities are taken care of._

_And the Narcissa, She is amazing. Tall and proud I've never seen anyone stand straighter or look stronger. Her hair is long and blonde and beautiful and her brown eyes are just as beautiful, showing signs of knowledge and royalty. I can feel the presence and spirit of a queen in her. She nods at me curtly and continues to stare longingly at Michael Bullstrode, a large muscular boy at the other end of the table, with dark curly hair and eyes as black as the night itself. So this is what broke this fair woman, a man, she could have done great things, but now she raises that slimy git Draco Malfoy, the asshole who lived, He-Who-Deserves-To-Be-Castrated-With-A-Very-Sharp-And-Rusty-Object._

_Well so far in a single day I've taken up about 6 pages of you diary, I will leave it at that and relax for the night. _

_Farewell_

_GW_

Ginny closed her little diary and tucked it under one of her many pillows. She took off her shoes and then unceremoniously plopped down on her bed enjoying the giant soft down comforter. Narcissa and Katrina stared at Ginny in disbelief. Ginny ignored them for several minutes and then irritated said "What?" "You're not actually going to bed without combing you hair are you?" Katrina said incredulously. "Or at least taking a bath," Narcissa chimed in. "Why?" Ginny said. "Well duh, 100 strokes each bit keeps it nice and beautiful." Katrina said, who'd combed out her own hair and wrapped it in a silk scarf. Ginny laughed and plopped back on the bed with a "yeah right." Still feeling their gazes, she said "Oh bloody hell then!" and grabbed a dark green satin night gown from her closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After leaving the bathroom and allowing the annoyed and tongue clicking girls in her dorm room to comb her hair (100 strokes exactly, Narcissa and Katrina were both counting) she put it into one long braid along the back of her head and lay on her bed. "So.." Katrina said, laying with her head at the foot of the bed so she and Narcissa could see Ginny clearly. "So what?" Ginny asked. "So what's with you and Malfoy?" Narcissa asked. "Oh nothing, I'm just contemplating breaking his finger," Ginny said offhandedly. Katrina and Narcissa let out several small giggles. "Is he really that bad?" Narcissa asked. "I don't know," Ginny said. 'Oh, I was hoping you could tell me a bit about him, you guys looked so close earlier," Narcissa said sounding somewhat disappointed. "Why are you so curious about him?" Ginny asked.

Narcissa held up her delicate hand showing a brilliant silver ring with green stones and white and black diamonds embedded in it all around. "Oh hun I'm sorry," Katrina said, moving from her bed and hugging Narcissa. "When did you find out?" She asked her. "Right when school ended we had tea at their house, then my mother just told me and they gave me the ring and that was that," Narcissa said. "Well at least yours isn't cheap," Katrina said. She held up her own hand with a ring on that exact same finger, hers was silver as well and had a single red ruby in it. "Cheap Zabinis," Katrina said annoyed. "I bet they didn't spend over 50 galleons on this thing!" Ginny sat there mouth open. She had never heard of that much money being called cheap.

"What's with you Ginny never heard of being betrothed?" Katrina asked. "Ohh…" Ginny said. " I mean, you can still you know like go out with him or whatever I don't really care," Narcissa said to Ginny indifferently. '_So that's how she ended up with the ferret King, betrothal… poor Narcissa'_ Ginny thought. "Well no that's not what I- I mean- erm- well.. I've never seen 50 galleons in my life I wouldn't call that exactly cheap…" Ginny mumbled turning red. Narcissa and Katrina yet again giggled. "Wow you really are a Weasley!" Katrina said in disbelief. 'and what's wrong with that?" Ginny snapped. "Nothing at all!" Katrina said. "Well goodnight if I stay awake any longer I'll have to use concealment charms in the morning…" Katrina pulled her covers over her and immediately fell asleep. "Good night Narcissa, sleep well," Ginny said. "Goodnight," Narcissa mumbled sleepily. In a few minutes Ginny as well dozed off.

Katrina woke up Ginny in the morning by vanishing her covers. "What the.." Ginny mumbled. "Hey it's only 5:30!" Ginny whined. "we know and breakfast starts at 7 we have to get ready you know," Narcissa said, drying her hair after already showering and applying hot scented oils to it. Ginny got up cursing the girls for their perkiness and went to take a hot shower. When she left the bathroom she dried her hair and went through the closet to find something to wear. She settled on a blue denim skort, a pair of green, black and purple tights and an off the shoulder shirt that was green and purple.

She put on her robe over it, which seemed to have been made corset like because it squeezed Ginny to a point that she is not used to, pushing up her boobs and making her waist appear thinner. "Oh hey, you got one too, my mum sent me one yesterday morning," Blaise said acknowledging Ginny's attempts to breath. "What?" Ginny breathed out. " The corseted robes are popular now.," Katrina said. "How the hell am I supposed to breathe in this bloody thing?" Ginny said annoyed. "Just relax Ginny, breathe slowly," Katrina said. Ginny carefully relaxed and breathed slowly, seeing that the robe did not rip she calmed down. "Thanks," Ginny said sheepishly.

A moment later they walked downstairs. They sat down on one of the plush couches and watched a large group of boys hover near the bulletin board. "What's with that?" Ginny asked curiously. "Quidditch tryouts," Narcissa and Katrina said in unison. "ooh," Ginny got up and looked at it. She saw that tryouts were at lunch.

"Hmm.. Maybe I'll try for chaser," Ginny muttered to herself as the girls and she walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. "Eww why would you want to play that sweaty muddy sport and have bruises and welts the sizes of snidgets?" Katrina scoffed. "I love quidditch," Ginny said simply, shrugging.

When they walked in the hall, the marauders rushed to meet Ginny. Remus smiled and gave a small "hello." "hi Gin Gin, can I call you Gin Gin?" James said hyperactively. Once he was sure that I wasn't going to hex him he seemed to be very jumpy. "Sure, if I get to call you Jamsie," Ginny replied. "Cool," James said. "hey we wanted to talk to you," Sirius said. "Alone," he said looking at Narcissa and Katrina. Narcissa stuck her nose further in the air and Katrina and Narcissa walked to their table, sneers evident on their faces.

"hey we just wanted to know, why did you hit Lily?" James asked. Ginny looked at him incredulously. "Surely you know why?" Ginny said. "Er.. Not really we couldn't figure it out," Sirius said. "well I thought this would have been more evident. She _slapped _you, Sirius. Not only did she slap you but for no apparent reason and she acted like a bitch. Now assuming that you are a gentleman I knew that you would not slap her so I did it for you," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "And that word m-m-m- bloody hell I cant say it!- why'd you say that?" James asked. "Simple, if you act like a mudblood the you deserved to be referred to as a mudblood," Ginny said simply.

"Now are there any more questions? If not I want to go eat my breakfast I'm bloody starving," Ginny looked at her table. "Eww continental breakfast, no meat," Ginny said sulking. "Hey, we have meat at our table, you can sit with us," Remus chimed in. "Really?" Ginny asked wishing for the familiarity of the Gryffindor table. "Sure" they all said at once.

Ginny sat down with them and began wolfing down over easy eggs and whatever else was on the table. The boys stared at her with a look of combined shock and disgust. "What?" Ginny said, barely containing what food was in her mouth. " Ever heard of manners?" Sirius asked, looking grossed out. "I had to haff aw va manners in da world to eat with those Slytherins last ni I wanf to eat for weal vow," Ginny said and continued eating. "Welcome to our world Moony," James said laughing at Moony who was mesmerized by the way she slurped and gobbled. "Am I really that bad?" He asked amused, eating a piece of sausage. "No she's worse," Sirius said. About an hour later Ginny was happy and full.

She then saw Malfoy heading towards her. Sirius and James instinctively went for their wands. "Now really I am not hear to bother you dolts," He said rolling his eyes at them. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hello Love I heard you want to try for our Quidditch team am I right?" He said. "yeah," Ginny said. "What position?" he asked. "Chaser," She said. "Hm.. You think you can hit a ball past Pothead?" He asked looking at James- who was turning redder at the minute- and smirking. "I get past anyone," Ginny said. "We'll see, I'm Captain of the team," Lucius said. "Oh and here's your schedule," he handed her a piece of parchment with her table of classes on it. "See you at lunch," He said in Ginny's ear. He stood and left Ginny blushing a furious red. Sirius looked across from Ginny to James, "what are you guys having a 'who -can -turn -the -reddest' contest? I can finish it quick," Sirius said. He prodded James with his want wand and his whole body and hair turned maroon, even his eyes. "hey it worked!  
Sirius said astounded, but James didn't seem to hear him or notice because he was watching Ginny run off with Narcissa and Katrina, Lucius' arm around her waist- just a little more downhearted than he'd expected to be.


End file.
